Michelle Valance
Michelle Valance '(ミシェル バランス, ''Misheru Baransu Lit. Pathway Opener and Hope Bringer) is the lead character of; Michelle, Girl Who Fall Into The Heart; and as well, one out of the few females who were known as a the rare, yet legendary; Supreme Knights. She studied in the '''Xa Pi Academy of China; but at the same time, she desperately tries to keep her identity as a Supreme Knights a secret. Michelle is the daughter of a fellow Canadian, Alleo Valance and a Japanese half-Chinese woman, Hikari. Thus, making her a mixture between three different types of races in generic. In her story, Michelle appears as a Supreme Knights who tried to help anyone (including Spirits) in it's Arcs; developing a more unique, yet complex live-style and eventually referred as The Enchantress for everything she has done. She is F And A's main and most important character. Summary Appearance Michelle is a teenage girl of a faint olive-white complexion. She has a very soft, yet long-black hair which reached until the end of her waist's parts. Michelle also possesses a pair of two round, large and attractive eyes which is green in colour; and somewhat, can be seen "dazzling" when it is redirected along with a glowy things such as chandelier, lamp, etc. as long as it was not the sunlight. She is rather an average-height girl with a beautiful bodily-figure; with her weight being measured to be around 40 or 50kg. In addition for that one, Michelle also possess the pair of a long, sexy legs which can rarely be found in someone's traits. When describing her appearance, one can admit that she is quite a pretty young girl. One stare into her face may strike right into several male's heart and provoke some jealousy between girls. Literally, Michelle can always be seen wearing random clothes for anytime of the day. Thus, making it's hard to describe her since she doesn't enjoy wearing the different but same designed clothes for all day. However, there is one dress which Michelle consider as her favourite; and oftenly wear it when going outside or on a casual meetings. The dress that she wore is a very comfy pink blouse with a white long-sleeves cover for her hand. When wearing this dress, she would either choose to apply all along with a mini-skirts or a pair of jeans. She can also be seen wearing a pink hairband with a pink-cherry badge attached to it. When Michelle is going to school, she would wear the School's uniform for girl and only wear the school's sports outift during Thursday. If someone is going to describe Michelle's way of clothing;- it is "unique", "wonder" and "simple";- a traits which some peoples believe that she got/inherit from her mother. Personality Michelle is a young girl with a cheerful, lively and happy-go-lucky personality. She possess an aura dense enough to bring the happy atmosphere into her surroundings; though it may seems like some people don't really like her that much. When described by her acquaintances, Michelle probably inherits this personality from her mom - whom also used to be like her daughter in her younger day. Due to her personalities, Valance has an active life without much problems; until the start of her own series of course. She can be seen doing funny jokes when around the people she likes or consider as a friends. Usually, those who are close to Michelle knows that she have a fondness towards foods - especially the tasty one. During her introduction during the start of the Michelle's series, she have shown a strong-liking towards her favourite Lovey-Dovey Cookies and Hot Chocolate. She also have shown some liking regarding bread - such as Cheese Bread and Tuna Sandwhich;- seemingly buying these two breads before resuming her march into Xa Pi Academy. Despite having an eagerness towards foods, Michelle knows how to watch over her manner- especially when eating in public or having some meal with her parents. In addition, she would only eat quick when it is necessary;- stating that she only wanted to enjoy every taste and bites from each foods she took. Though this is not clearly seen, Michelle also have some notable liking for harsh activities and sports. She can drive her bicycle, Toyoti extremely well and surpasses most people's skills over cycling. According to herself, she balanced both eating and sports so that she will have her "ideal body";- something which is perhaps the reason why she looks pretty, aluring and skinny despite eating much. In her school, Xa Pi Academy, Michelle took a Karate Class, be on the School's Football Team and have a good reputation to anything physical; though it should be noted that Michelle actually have some problems regarding her exam results, studies or anything which involves minus-minded mentality. Synopsis Michelle Enchantress Arc *Michelle's Intro *Xa Pi Academy *The Enchantress, Go! Natural Abilities Ways Of Combats Physical Attributes Assorted Others Incredible Cycling Skills: *'Side-Way Slide': Notable Bravery: Power And Abilities Supreme Knights Armament Skills Equipment Preminiscent Skill Cards Driver Quotes Relationships Parents Hikari Alleo Valance Friends Melissa Xuan Ni Chen Lai Vincent Chae Rivals Clara Chan Others Toyoti Trivia *She is the author's first character who have an actually written storyline. Although Norio Raiden was set to be the first protagonist, he and his' Date A Live: Infinity will be the prequel to Michelle Valance and her Michelle. *Michelle Valance is the first character created for Michelle, Girl Who Fall Into The Heart. In addition, her Fairy Tail Fanon counterpart, is the first character created by the author for any storylines in random wiki's. *According to Iffy. The author of Michelle Valance, F And A;- shares same similarity with this oc. First, both of them were a mixtures between two different races. Secondly, they also have a crush on this one dude; but way too afraid to admit it. In addition, their personalities can be considered as nearly the same like one another. **Or in simplicity, they shares a lot of similarity since Michelle Valance is a user-based characters. *Her appearance is based off a random fan-art of an Anime School Girl. *It can be argued that she is also the first Supreme Knights to be revealed in her own series. In addition, she got to be one of the earliest female to became a supreme knights. Category:Female Category:Characters